Rosalie's Chance
by CrystaLiiine
Summary: This story is going to be about how I percieve Rosalie's desire for a child, and the lengths I think she would go to fufill that desire.


A/N: This story is going to be about how I perceive Rosalie's desire for a child, and the lengths I think she would go to fulfill that desire. I have no beta so please don't mind the mistake. I hope ya'll enjoy it ^_^.

Depression hit me in waves at odd times. I could barely catch a glimpse of a small form, see an innocent face, hear the bell like sound of careless child like laughter, and it would set me off. I would go to my room and stay there for days, letting no one in, not even Emmett. Thinking about all of the 'what ifs' and 'could have been's'. I would wonder what he or she would look like. Would they have my flowing blond hair? My once dazzling deep ocean blue eyes?

I would think about waking up to a small body jumping on my bed, greeting me with a heartfelt breakfast for mothers day. Daydreams of birthdays and Christmases haunted me through out my eternal barren life.

I wanted to have a child _so_ badly. The desire ate at my heart like a burning, blistering fire. Overshadowing my every other want and need. I would give anything, and I mean anything to be a mother. It's all I've ever wanted. Something that I could never even hope to have. Something taken away from me in a bitter twist of merciless fate.

I would curse and blame god for doing this, allowing this to happen to me. I blamed him for not staying true to his word. Was it not him that said "ask and you shall receive"? I only asked for one thing and it was never possible for me. I demolished my room countless times in my anger and self pity. Throwing and tearing things into pieces so small it floated in the air like confetti.

Sometimes I would sob my heart out. Voicing my pain, heartache and suffering. Wishing I just had another chance to do everything over, to do everything right. But no miracle would happen, and I would still be there letting my grief overcome me like a tidal wave.

This happened through the never ending years, until Carlisle came to me with astonishing news, and it gave me hope. He said that science and the medical field was advancing so quickly, that they were discovering new things everyday. He said that he had a theory that could sooth my pain and suffering. He told me that if his theory proved true, then it was very much possible for me to have a child of my own. Just like Renessme.

I was elated at the news. I was so happy even Jasper was grinning like a fool. Joy, happiness, and hope all rushed through me in quick succession, blending together to form a feeling that left me breathless. I jumped up and hugged him, telling him how much this meant to me, telling me how grateful I was to him.

I looked around the room for Emmett, knowing that he would be just as happy at the news. We would make the perfect family. It would be bliss. What I found was not what I wanted. He looked apprehensive and a small frown marred his face. Why wasn't he giving me that trade mark grin or a grizzly of a bear hug? It was so strange.

The looks on the others faces were quite different from Emmett's. They all looked excited and happy for me. Esme gave me an understanding look. Knowing how happy I was.

I looked back at Carlisle, silently asking him to give me all of the details. He explained that there was still a chance at failure. That nothing was definite. A little hope in me died, but I refused to let that discourage me. I asked him what we would have to do.

His theory was that since hair was made up of dead skin, the venom that filled our bodies would have had no need to touch it during the change. He thought that he could get human DNA from my hair and use on another woman's egg and see if he could transmute it to where it was mostly my DNA in the egg instead of hers. Then, he would fertilize the egg with Emmett's sperm and stick the fertilized egg into an artificial womb, that would function just like a woman's own. The child would in theory be just like Renessme, a human/vampire hybrid.

My hope came back in full force. I immediately yanked a big chunk of my hair off, giving it to him. He laughed at my eagerness. He told me that he would get to the lab at the hospital immediately. I was just so happy.

Later that evening I asked Emmett to give me his sperm so that I Could take it to Carlisle. He seemed off about the whole thing, but I ignored it, to caught up in my good mood to care. I was going to be a mother! My whole outlook on life had brightened. I would have a child of my own that would never grow old, never get sick, and never wither away and die. I felt so blessed. I took a new turn and thanked god, and asked for forgiveness for ever doubting his will for my life.

Within weeks the process was complete and my baby was already starting to grow at an alarming rate. Carlisle had bought all of the equipment he needed and set it up in a spare room of the house, which he had sterilized to make sure that no bacteria or anything harmful to get to the baby somehow. I wasn't sure how he obained the egg, and I didn't ask. I would stay in the baby's room as long as possible, only leaving to hunt when it was needed. I wouldn't even come out to spend time with Emmett. I didn't notice how distant or lonely he was getting, and frankly I wouldn't have cared if I did. All that mattered was the life growing day by day that would be mine.

It came as a shock when he stormed into the room near the end of the pregnancy, raging about how I obviously didn't care for him anymore, and how I was being heartless, and had just seemingly forgotten about him. He screamed about how all I cared about was the baby. I screamed right back, asking him how couldn't he see how important this was to me? How much, and how long I had waited for this? He stood there quietly for a few seconds, looking at me with great sadness. Finally he told me that he couldn't do It anymore. He told me that he wouldn't settle for second best, and that it was obvious that was all he was going to be now that the baby was coming. He said that he was leaving, going somewhere far away from me, and that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. His words were quiet as he told me he resented the baby, even started to hate it for taking away his 'angel'. After that he was gone in a flash, leaving everything behind. To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. I just hadn't notice how much this affected him.

For the next few days my family looked at me with knowing faces. They had obviously expected it to happen at some point, had known what he was feeling. I would be lieing if I said that what he had said didn't hurt, because it did. You can't just love someone for so long and not be hurting when they leave you. I was angry at him too. He had rejected our child, our sweet baby boy. And for that I couldn't forgive him. I would live without him, and be the best possible parent I could be for my child. I wouldn't let my boy feel any loss of a father.

I buried myself into getting ready for my lovely baby boy that was going to be born in just a few weeks. I bought all of the things I though he would need or want. The nursery was decorated in soft blues and greens. Bright colored toys were everywhere. I was so anxious to see my son.

Finally the day came for him to be 'born'. Carlisle looked at the pictures of the baby on the monitor judging his development and everything important. My baby was moving around, about to tear through the artificial womb. A loud ripping sound filled the air and you could see the fluids spilling out. And in the midst of it all was my precious baby boy. He had hair that looked like spun gold, warm hazel eyes that he had gotten from his father, and pale delicate looking skin that looked could soft. Immediately love for this child- MY child filled me. I was so happy. He looked at me with curious eyes, as I gently picked him up and cleaned him off with a towel. I whispered to him how much I loved him and how happy he made me. I liked to think that I saw love and happiness shining back at me in his eyes.

Kellan was a blessing, and made my life so much more brighter. I could never imagined I would ever be this happy. He lit up my life with joy and laughter. He was everything I wanted and more. He gave me the greatest gift I had ever received. The gift of motherhood.


End file.
